


life's no fun without a good scare

by orphan_account



Series: vampire!Gerard frerard oneshots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, it was already posted on wattpad on the 31st srry guys, super late halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee was all smiley this morning, from the minute Mikey came down to check on him and found him awake, to the present moment where he's digging through mom's leftovers to the back of the fridge for the bag of blood. Halloween is always his favourite holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's no fun without a good scare

**Author's Note:**

> [danzig voice] bonfires burning bright pumpkin faces in the night i remember HALLOWEEN HAAALLOWEEEBN
> 
> title is from This Is Halloween if u nerds didn't already get that
> 
> so sorry i posted this late on ao3,, it was posted on Oct. 31st on my wattpad [ https://www.wattpad.com/story/47608741-vampire-gerard-frerard-oneshots ]

"The curtains are closed!" Mikey shouted down the basement stairs, and right away he heard Gerard bolt up the stairs, feet banging all the way up and making the old carpet covered wood creak and groan.

He ran into the kitchen, excitedly zooming past his little brother in his boxers and a big black David Bowie t-shirt towards the fridge. Gee was all smiley this morning, from the minute Mikey came down to check on him and found him awake, to the present moment where he's digging through mom's leftovers to the back of the fridge for the bag of blood. Halloween is  _always_  his favourite holiday.

He snatched the baggy out of the back, carefully maneuvering it around people food, "Mom and dad awake yet?"

"Nah," Mikey said, pouring cereal and milk into his bowl, "Frank is, he's been spamming me all morning about how excited he is for his birthday." Mikey said, sitting down at the table with his cereal and fixing his glasses. His hair was still a sticky hair sprayed disarray, he needed a shower to deal with that.

"He's been texting me too, it's adorable." Gerard said, grinning stupidly because of his over excitable boyfriend. He grabbed his favourite mug and poured himself some of the partly congealed blood from the bag, sticking his tongue out at the slurp it made.

"I'm glad you guys met. You needed a new friend." Mikey said, muffled through a mouthful of cereal.

"You could have introduced us," Gerard put his mug in the microwave, "But you were  _scared_  to." He smirked.

" _Well_ ," Mikey started, unable to really find a viable  _reason_  for keeping people away from Gee.

"You know I'm not  _that_  bad, Mikes."

"When you're happy and fed, sure." Mikey mumbled, and Gerard flicked him and stuck his tongue out when he walked by.

\--

Donna came downstairs after Mikey had gone up to take a shower. Gerard was watching the " _kids_ " Halloween movies they had playing that morning, scoffing at the unnecessary addition of the word " _kids_ ", fuck you, he can be forever 18 years old and watch  _Halloweentown_ and  _The Corpse Bride_ if he so pleases.

"Good morning, evening, whatever time it is for you, sweetie." Donna laughed, walking over, still in her pyjamas and plopped herself down on the clutch beside her oldest son.

"Technically, yes, evening. Fuck sleep," Gerard snorted, "Good morning mom."

"Hm, you excited for Halloween?" She asked, pretty redundantly, picking a little bit of fluff from Gee's hair with her long fake nails and going  _eugh_  from how greasy it was. "Maybe you should be excited for a shower first," she sniffed, "That's nasty, kid."

Gerard huffed, "For sure. And meh."

"No seriously, you smell like death. And I think that might be too accurate of a costume," She said, "It's a bit suspicious. Anyways, I'm going to make breakfast and get ready, I have to work at the salon today."

Gerard giggled and nodded, "Okay, mum. See you later."

Donna pulled herself up off the couch, long nails scratching in the material of the antique-looking sofa. She'd probably get them painted up later by one of the nice sounding ladies at the salon, even though all of them sound nice. Gerard has never met any of them.

\--

Frank showed up around four, after having the family-18th-birthday-affairs with his family, inconveniently when Gerard finally removed himself from the couch and went to have a shower. Gerard almost died a second time when Frank knocked loudly at the bathroom door in the basement, scaring the shit out of him. And he also thought about how, again, how  _shitty_  of a vampire he is.

"Can I come in?" Gerard heard that familiar voice from behind the door, just loud enough over the water hitting the 80's rosy pink shower tiles.

"Oh, uh," he fumbled with the shampoo bottle, "Yeah, hey Frankie."

 _Mikes must have let him in,_ Gerard thought to himself, starting to lather the shampoo into his hair.

The door opened and closed quickly, and he thought Frank was just going to stay out of the shower and tell him about his day so far, but before he knew it he heard clothes hit the ground and the frosted glass door was opened and Frank stood there, completely  _naked_ and staring at Gerard being  _naked_  too.

"Hey." was all Frank had to say.

"I though I was gonna wash myself in  _peace."_ Gee joked, smiling and giggling at Frank.

"Maybe we can wash each other," Frank said, mimicking Gerard's sarcastic tone before stepping in and immediately  _launching_ out of the shower, " _Fuck that's cold!_ I think I just choked on my balls!"

Gerard  _cackled,_ pale hands still covered in white sudsy shampoo, and turned up the water so it was hot instead of  _freezing,_ which he only ever did for himself if Frank couldn't spend the night and he missed how warm his boyfriend was.

Frank sighed and stepped back in, humming at how much better the water felt. Gerard kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday, Frankie, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Even if you take ice cold showers." Frank smiled brightly, and Gerard swore that smile could compete with Han Solo in how pretty they were.

The two of them washed up together in silence. Frank continued to scrub the shampoo through Gerard's long inky black hair until it smelled like some kind of strawberry and something else mix, and it was pretty. He pecked kisses on Gerard's long sideburns, calling them cute and sexy all at the same time.

Gerard's hair was still quite tangled, so when Frank got the conditioner into it - which Gee usually doesn't even  _use_  - he got the comb sitting on the shower shelf and combed Gee's hair smooth, then got him to rinse. They washed each other's bodies, and Gerard wiggled his thick eyebrows when he got to Frank's dick, and Frank sighed and giggled at him.

"I still wanna suck on it like a fuckin' lollipop." Gerard muttered, smirking.

Frank giggled again, "Maybe later."

"You're fuckin' serious?" Gerard exclaimed, and Frank smirked at him, "Holy shit! You're gonna let me suck your cock!"

He might be a little too giddy over what  _maybe later_ meant.

\--

Gerard's hair was all fluffy and clean,  _finally_ , when they got dressed and hung out in the living room cuddling and watching the horror movies on TV. They waited for the first kids to show up, and around six or seven PM the younger kids came around. Frank answered the door for them at first, because Gerard was too engrossed in the film, and also because he said he didn't want to freak out the little ones. He had plans for the older kids.

Mikey was at a high school party, and Donald went to pick up Donna from the salon and they left for another Halloween party they were invited to by friends, leaving Frankie and Gerard to themselves. Which could potentially end with a couch in the living room everyone refuses to sit on, but they didn't have the time to do anything other than watch bits of movies and share cute little kisses, no teeth or fangs or tongues.

Once the younger kids had finished up around the neighbourhood and it was just older kids, Gerard decided it was his turn to have fun.

"I wanna cover my face in blood. Like, real shit. Look like I'm right outta Carrie." He bounced excitedly, standing in the kitchen.

"Why the  _real_  stuff though? You're in shit if someone asks." Frank said, concerned for his boyfriend and the possibility of some shithead trying to stake him in the yard tonight.

That wouldn't be fun to explain to his family.

"I'll tell them it's the candy bullshit," Gee said, with that amused  _no shit Sherlock_ tone, "Easy peasy."

Frank shrugged and sighed, "Okay babe, I don't know how you're gonna explain the smell."

"Oh," Gerard muttered, looking down, realizing the plot holes in his story, "Shit, yeah. Whatever. I'm sure I've got some fake stuff in my room somewhere..."

Gerard took off for the door to his room, and Frank was left chuckling, "That's only the fucked up stuff I'd hear in this house, from you  _or_  your family, Way," Frank walked over to the open door, "Top drawer has blood capsules, remember."

\--

A few minutes later, Gerard came up the stairs and into the kitchen with streaks of fake blood streaming down his face, some of it clumping his hair together already as it dried quickly.

"Ta-da!" Gerard squawked happily.

Frank smiled, "You look fucking creepy," he gave him a little kiss, getting some of the wet makeup on his lips, "I love you."

Gerard hummed, "I love you too Frankie, happy birthday again."

Frank pulled him in for a hug by the waist when the door bell rang, and Gerard quickly pulled away from Frank and ran for the back door, sneaking out and putting a finger to his lips as to say  _don't say anything, I'm gonna scare the shit out of them_.

Frank opened the door to three teenagers, even though they were probably only a few years younger than him, that weren't in any visible costume and had zero enthusiasm for how they demanded candy.

 _Lame asses,_ Frank thought to himself,  _I'm eighteen now and I still have the enthusiasm of a five year old for this holiday._

Frank was about to just give them the treats when he saw Gerard walk up behind them, silent and fucking sinister looking in the dark with his face dripping blood. He saw Gerard's eyebrows raise once, signalling the  _good to go_.

"Do you guys have costumes or..?" Frank said, really playing them up just so he can watch them get mad then scream like little bitches.

"Just give us the candy, it doesn't matter, asshole." One of them said, sounding like the typical Jersey kid.

"Nah, I think it's more for me." Frank smirked, like the total  _asshole_ Jersey kid he can be, and the three kids sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Forget it, fuck off man." The one at the front of the group said and turned around.

_Big fucking mistake._

The rest of them has turned around at the right moment, when Gerard bared his fangs and let out this fucking  _horrific_ hissing, screechy noise, his eyes wide and actually  _glowing_  bright red before those motherfuckers went  _running_ , screaming like banshees.

Gerard broke down into a huge giggle fit on the front porch as soon as that group was gown the driveway,and Frank stood there in the doorway with the almost empty bowl of treats anyways, completely shocked at the noise Gerard made, like,  _how the fuck? What_ the  _fuck._

Gee met Frank's wide eyes, and Frank smiled so wide it hurt.

"That was fuckin'  _amazing_ , where the  _fuck_  did that noise come from?" Frank exclaimed.

Gerard giggled, "Lemme say, you don't wanna see me when I'm really mad."

\--

This went on for a while, Gerard scaring the shit out of the bitchy teens just demanding for candy, giving them the trick instead of the treat, and eventually he just did it for fun when Frank had snacked on the rest of the treats between kids.

There were a few he chased around the yard, those were the best to watch in Frank's opinion.

Went no one else was left on the street, Frank had to, sadly, drag Gerard back inside to get cleaned up. He really hated having to do that, because this is the  _only_  time of year Gee can go outside comfortably and socially acceptably. He was having such a good time, but there was no other kids left out to terrorize. They'll probably avoid this house next year.

Frank got Gerard back inside the house, and got him into the shower with less difficulty than expected. He really wanted the crackling, dry fake blood off his face and out of his hair.

" _Whoaaa_ , it looks fucking cool!" He said, watching the red water stream down his body, really contrasting with his lily white skin, then blend in on the rosy pink tile.

Frank was chilling out on the counter beside the sink in his borrowed pyjamas, and he continued to get cute commentary about the water while Gerard washed all the makeup off his face and out of his hair.

And Frank made sure he used conditioner again.

\--

Gee crawled into his bed beside Frank, cuddled up wearing his trademark black sweater and a cute pair of dark red panties he forgot he owned, thinking  _Why the fuck not_  when he put them on, and he felt comfy. Frank spooned him, one of his legs slid between Gerard's thighs, an arm around his waist. Gerard's cold fingers, just barely visible from the cuffs of his sweater, tangled with Frank's warm ones on his tummy.

They listened to Misfits and Frank squished Gee's round bum a lot, making him squeak and giggle. Both Frank and Gerard himself thought he should wear them more often, if his butt was gonna get touched.

Frank was kissing the back of Gee's neck and whispering; "Thank you for the best birthday, baby."

And let's say, eventually that Halloween night, the  _maybe later_ in the shower earlier that day turned into  _why not now?_

**Author's Note:**

> watch lots of tim burton and sing along with it ok do it 4 ur fav gay goth boy
> 
> (((me)))
> 
> PS. there will be a part 2 later where Gerard sucks Frank off finally how abt that


End file.
